Searching engine technologies are very popular in recent years. Technologies based on the searching engine technologies, such as web searching technologies, news searching technologies, multimedia files searching technologies and map searching technologies, etc. have great practical values and commercial values. At present, various searching engine technologies are emerging, and various searching applications related to the searching engine technologies also develop rapidly.
Generally speaking, multimedia file searching includes music file searching, video file searching and picture file searching, etc. The video file searching engine based on the searching technologies performs searching, provides information searching about video files of various formats, such as RM, WMV, and downloads Unified Resource Locators (URLs). The picture file searching engine based on the searching technologies, performs searching, provides information searching about image files of Joint Photo Graphic Expert Group (JPEG) and other formats and downloads the URL. The music file searching engine generally called as Mp3 searching engine and based on the searching technologies, performs searching, provides information searching of music files of MP3 or other formats, and downloads the URL.
The music searching engine is a kind of Internet service, which provides a convenient searching entry for users through browser. A user may find URL source of musics that the user wants to download/listen to through the music searching engine. Generally, a user constructs one or multiple searching key words according to songs that the user want to find, and then sends a searching request including the searching key words to a web entry of the music searching engine. The music searching engine performs searching according to the searching key words inputted by the user, finds music URL source records matching with the searching key words of the user, sorts the searching results and returns the URL searching records to the user page by page.
With continuous mature of searching technologies, and increase of requirements for downloading multimedia files of Internet users, competition of music searching engines is more and more intense in recent years, meanwhile the technology develops faster and faster. Therefore, in addition to increase number of searching results (e.g., increase number of links to music files, reduce dead links, etc), the qualities of searching results must also be improved, to provide better experiences to users. It is necessary to sort searching results in the process of searching the music file, while the sorting of the searching results is one of the most crucial parts in the searching experience.
However, in the conventional music file searching technologies, the sorting of searching results is relatively random, consideration about correlation of searching results and searching requests is inadequate, not all factors affecting the searching results are taken into consideration, which is inconvenient for the use of the user.
For example, when sorting the searching results with some conventional searching engines, the problem that songs of one singer emerge repeatedly in adjacent positions is not taken into consideration, while the searching results are simply sorted according to weight of each song. If a user wishes to find an uncommon song, the song cannot be quickly found. For example, when searching the keyword “first time” in a music searching engine, only three different songs of different singers are found in the first three pages of searching results.
Moreover, in the conventional music file searching, there are some drawbacks in tidiness and orderliness of the searching results. For example, the effect of a length factor of a song name in a text correlation weight recorded by music on the searching results of the conventional music searching is not taken into account, which makes the searching results un-tidy. For example, supposing that a user wishes to find a song “Love” sung by XiaoHu Dui and searches for the key word “Love” in a music searching engine, and then the sorting of the searching results is out of order in the text length. The user cannot ensure whether the URL source of the song “Love” exists in the searching engine, and also cannot know how many pages should be turned over before finding the song, which brings inconvenience to usage of the user.